


海边钓鱼是重要的团建活动

by KompassohneNorden



Category: Men’s Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KompassohneNorden/pseuds/KompassohneNorden
Summary: 美男鱼追老板
Kudos: 6





	海边钓鱼是重要的团建活动

这是个美丽的爱情故事。

蓝色的海域深处一直生活着一种美丽的生物，它们的上身与人类无异，下身却是修长的鱼尾。

"Fish Man! ！! "贝弗利叫道，  
“。。。”卡哇伊沉默地看了他一眼，没有理他，往本子上继续写。

不是什么超级英雄故事，L-O-V-E S-T-O-R-Y。  
卡哇伊重重地在这行文字下方划了几条线。

有一天，一条美丽的人鱼小姐正在自己的海底花园里快乐玩耍。突然，她察觉到一块礁石的周围有些异动，便过去查看。

“变异大章鱼！”，贝弗利挥舞手臂。  
“。。。”，卡哇伊又看了他一眼，还是没有说话。

原来是一个受伤的男性人鱼，虚弱地向人鱼小姐求救。  
美丽的人鱼小姐，也是善良的人鱼小姐，却有些惊讶。

“其实我想看人鱼女战神打败邪恶海底怪兽”，贝弗利把脸怼到卡哇伊眼前，挡住了他的视线，被拿着笔的大手拨开。

因为这个男性人鱼与她平时见到的其他人鱼有些不同，她的皮肤是白珊瑚一样的浅色，而这位人鱼的皮肤却像深深的褐藻。  
“你是远方来的吗？”，美丽的人鱼小姐绕着虚弱地男性人鱼游动两圈，好像在这样询问。  
男性人鱼摆了摆他的尾鳍当做回答，并转动身体，给人鱼小姐展示背上的伤口。  
善良的人鱼小姐扶起他来，指向自己的住所，想帮他做些治疗。

“OK，如果你的设定是不同肤色不同水域的话，这条深肤色男鱼怎么跨洋游过来的我不想问了，可是在水底到底要怎么包扎伤口啊！怎么想都会感染的吧？”贝弗利表示不解。  
“不要用你的人类脑袋揣着人鱼，他们有自己的生活方式。”卡哇伊终于回答他一次。

男性人鱼当然是英俊的，他很快在人鱼小姐的照顾下好起来。并开启了一段你追我赶的快乐鱼鱼恋爱。  
但是好景不长。  
人鱼小姐的家人发现了外来的人鱼先生，人鱼很有领地意识，古板的家长不承认外海鱼，想把他驱逐出这片海域。人鱼小姐很伤心，同家人争辩。

”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，卡哇伊你真老套“，贝弗利笑得很开心。

在这一群人鱼斗舞的时候，一条鲨鱼突然游了过来，人鱼先生看到它后，便立刻挡开鱼群来到鲨鱼的面前。  
原来这条鲨鱼就是让人鱼先生受伤的原因。  
现在重返健康的人鱼先生要好好和他再次决斗。  
经过一场恶斗，英勇的人鱼先生获得了胜利，鲨鱼逃跑了。  
围观的其他人鱼开始向人鱼先生示好。  
但是人鱼小姐拒绝了他们，她和人鱼先生游回他们的海底花园，两个人对这片见证了爱情的小天地作了告别，而后一起游向远方。

“结束了。”卡哇伊把笔放回桌上。  
“我觉得还可以，找人试演吧浪漫男孩，等你什么时候放弃海洋馆去写小说记得把股份分我一点。”贝弗利很捧场。  
“。”卡哇伊并不理他，翻了翻手边的日程表，”我觉得你有时间旷工这么久看我写剧本，不如去把企鹅馆的屎铲一下，新招的实习生小朋友需要有经验丰富的前辈教导。“  
“。。。”这回轮到贝弗利沉默了。

卡哇伊新写的人鱼表演剧本终于在三个月后开始售票了。作为海洋馆的老板，剧本的创作者，他当然要去看一看第一次演出。  
演出效果真的非常令人满意，女鱼美丽灵动，男鱼也十足的英俊。  
人鱼先生勇斗鲨鱼的部分使观众惊喜的大叫起来。冲突结束后，两条人鱼旋转着拥吻，深蓝色和浅紫色的尾麟在灯光效果下梦幻地闪着光芒，音响营造的浪漫氛围让人身临其境。

“不错，因为这位帅哥我觉得我们场子都要爆了。“，贝弗利伸长了手跨越卡哇伊去拿路的玉米片，边嚼边评价道。

深色和浅色皮肤的对比，让漂亮人鱼小姐的手指像某种柔软的海底植物一样，绕在男性人鱼线条分明的健壮手臂上，两条美丽生物依偎在一起，目光里只余下对方，随着舒缓下来的音乐轻轻摆动尾鳍谢幕。  
谁会不喜欢这样的表演呢！

可是卡哇伊却一直沉默着，收紧的手指挡在嘴边，盯着裤腿不知何时被滴上的芝士酱，不知道他在想什么，可能想把贝弗利提起来扔进鱼缸。

“路，麻烦你根据初演后的预售情况再调整他们两个的排班。”，卡哇伊说完就离开了水底剧场。  
后排坐着的哈雷尔立刻俯身向前，拍了拍从路那里要零食的贝弗利，“喂，领导怎么了，这什么反应？有什么情况？”  
“啊？这么简单你都看不出来吗，领导在醋那条鱼啊。FISH MAN。”贝弗利口齿不清地回答道。  
“让我加排班的时候我都能听到他的心在滴血，不，是冷却液狂喷四溅。”路也是揶揄的口气。  
哈雷尔沉默了，他一直以为卡哇伊和保罗乔治只是关系不错的球友&钓友，而且没想到卡哇伊竟然这么不理性，乔治可是在工作，选人都是你自己定的。

保罗乔治，在今年夏天成为了CLIP海洋馆最英俊卖座的美男鱼，又因为一段勇斗鲨鱼的表演视频在YouT*be上大火，完美的身材和脸蛋，实在让人不能不喜欢他。（当然这种结果少不了贝弗利的聪明脑瓜进行公关宣传。）  
从第一场表演开始，海洋馆就充满了络绎不绝来看人鱼表演的游客，保罗乔治还被安排了合照的工作，隔着玻璃供来去的人群做打卡地标，俨然成为C海洋馆的招牌之一。（他自己说好像海豹，有点蠢蠢的，但是没办法卡哇伊给的钱实在太多了。)

保罗乔治喜欢大海，所以也热爱自己的工作，除了喜欢每天在水底游来游去扮人鱼，他还喜欢自己的上司。

从在这里工作开始，乔治就一直在追求伦纳德。始于办公室的面试是两个人第一次见面，明明是公事公办，不知道怎么从乔治嘴里说出来就变成了有些旖旎暧昧的一见钟情。  
可能这就是帅哥吧。

卡哇伊伦纳德，是这家C海洋馆的老板，这个经常面无表情的男人却出乎意料地不像看起来那么冷漠，他喜欢海洋生物，喜欢经营海洋馆，对自己的工作人员也十分亲和友好。  
这家海洋馆其实是他父亲留下的遗产，在他上学时一直是舅舅在帮忙打理，后来舅舅退休，只是偶尔来看看，他就成为了海洋馆的唯一大领导，一直都努力地把这块小地方经营得不错。

美人鱼表演项目一直都是海洋馆的保留活动，以前都是在开放式泳池里和动物一起表演的类似于花样游泳秀。海洋馆不做动物表演后剧场一直闲置（现在也是美男鱼勇斗电子鲨鱼），卡哇伊就决定把表演剧场改造成水底剧场，并自己动手写了第一个人鱼表演短剧的剧本，并开始招募合适的演员，保罗乔治就来面试了。

初见的时候卡哇伊就知道乔治一定可以胜任这个工作，他的外形和身材无可挑剔，符合他对男主鱼的一切标准，卡哇伊询问了一些基本信息，就带他去剧场下水做实际考核。  
当时并没有穿上人鱼尾鳍，保罗乔治的修长身材在水底一览无余，只随便打开了两个追光灯，他的线条在光影闪动间就已经足够迷人。  
他们顺利地签订了工作协议，保罗乔治也开始了对卡哇伊的追求。

卡哇伊当然知道保罗乔治在追求他，攻势热烈得像洛杉矶夏天的阳光，但他对这件事情持谨慎态度，没有给过过多回应。  
乔治没有规定的工作时间，只要完成固定的训练和剧本排练任务就可以收工下班。所以经常提早下班的乔治就会蹲守卡哇伊的办公室门口，只要卡哇伊一打开门就可以看到闪闪发光的大只帅哥笑出尖尖的犬齿看着他，“可以送你下班吗？”  
卡哇伊沉默地看他，“标准营业笑容”，他想，然后面无表情走去停车场开车回家，后座是蹭车的保罗乔治。

两个人住的地方在隔壁的街区。

卡哇伊有晨跑的习惯，每天定时起床遛狗，是一只雪白可爱的小型犬。  
保罗乔治出现后擅自和狗打成一片，每天准时出现把狗子撩得乱叫，结果就是卡哇伊被邻居投诉，乔治被冷暴力两天。

第三天的破冰始于一辆婴儿车。

卡哇伊起床却找不到狗，慌乱地走出房子叫Skippy（狗），正对上运动装推着婴儿车好像新手爸爸的乔治，乖乖躺在小车里摇尾巴的博美犬和“标准营业笑容”的乔治一起看着他。  
“Skippy,你真的出息了，”卡哇伊心想，“这周没有你的罐头。”  
“一起去晨跑吧，伦纳德。”  
“你为什么要带辆婴儿车？”  
“小型犬跟不上你的运动量嘛，我看你每天早上都托着它回来，我想skippy放在这里会方便很多。”  
“你以为我为什么要养小型犬啊。”，卡哇伊翻了个白眼。  
但是从婴儿车出现开始，晨跑就变成了双人运动，保罗乔治为了追人不嫌累也不嫌傻，背着婴儿车当负重训练。  
而街坊一直以为是三人运动，他们返回的时候邻居上班，保罗乔治就一手推婴儿车一手热情地打招呼。  
“早上好”  
“早上好，你们一家真cute。”

“虚伪的社交，婴儿车里是条狗。”，卡哇伊无语。

面对帅哥的猛烈追求动心是多正常的事情，但是卡哇伊很明白，乔治就是一条鱼，做的一切决定都可能是一时兴起，他可以看向你的时候满眼都是珍爱怜惜情真意切，隔天看盘沙拉也是一样。  
鱼的记忆只有七秒，所有鱼，美男鱼也是鱼，只要还在水里，摆摆尾巴随着洋流再启程对他来说太简单。

所以卡哇伊动摇里还有一点清醒，他想做钓鱼的那个人。

卡哇伊没有拒绝过，他只是不回应，抛饵以后该怎么做他最清楚。两个人还经常约球，因为他们有和谐的企业文化，馆长经常组织团建，除了出海钓鱼就是打球了。打球又和钓鱼不一样，钓鱼出海租船经常是大家一起，而打球的话，有的时候是很多人，有的时候只有两个人。

卡哇伊的手臂很长，手掌也很大。球技真的很好，他是个对待什么都很认真的人，经营海洋馆是，在球场上的防守和进攻的严谨高效也是。  
乔治休息的时候就一边喝水一边看他依旧像永远不会累一样地运球上篮，跳投命中，单曲循环，没有对抗也看得起劲。乔治看着阳光撒在他身上，觉得这可能就像卡哇伊看他在水底表演一样。

“又是二人团建？！”，贝弗利拍着篮球场的围网大叫道。  
保罗乔治笑着把一个空的塑料水瓶扔向贝弗利，虽然有隔网在他身前，贝弗利还是怪叫着躲开，接着这个精力无限的小个子就蹦进了球场去纠缠卡哇伊。  
卡哇伊心想，二人团建算什么，你是没见过我们一家三口晨跑溜孩子其乐融融。  
卡哇伊没和他多纠缠就下场休息，刚坐下就有干净的毛巾搭上肩头，然后拧开了瓶盖的运动饮料递了过来，看样子还被喝过几口。他无语地看了乔治一眼，又被一个无辜的眼神顶了回来。  
“我们周末去钓鱼吧。这个季节，刚刚好。”，保罗乔治这回没看他，专心抛接一瓶未开的饮料。

“为了庆祝本月水底剧场的优秀业绩，本周末我们出海钓鱼。”，卡哇伊在早会上宣布道。  
”好耶ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ“，贝弗利跳起来，  
“在你司，好像除了八卦与团建就无事可做。”哈雷尔揪了揪自己的头发。

“看完夕阳就返航了。”，卡哇伊在船尾坐得很舒适，今天天气大好，海风里也没有鸟味，他腿边搁了只盛满海水的鱼桶，手边是保罗乔治和他的钓竿。

“嘿....你知不知道，今天我们的美男鱼带了他的尾巴来....”，贝弗利喝醉了，凑近哈雷尔说醺醺然的悄悄话。

保罗乔治人不见了，卡哇伊回头找，艇上不大，却还是没看到他。  
“饿了。”，卡哇伊有些无聊地想着，看了看空着的鱼桶，又看了看刷蓝漆的钓竿，不咋好看，不如我的条纹有特点，他想。

“卡哇伊！”，是贝弗利叫他。  
卡哇伊回过头，等着醉鬼说话，可是小个子神神秘秘地，凑过来大大的眼睛向上看他，露出的瞳仁只剩一半，显得三白眼更严重。“我看到人鱼了！”，一边说着，把他拉起来向船尾走。

怎么说得像看到食人鱼一样，而且世界上没有人鱼这种生物，卡哇伊不想起身 ，可是跟喝醉的人拉扯是没好处的，他兴致缺缺地被扯着胳膊动起来。

“在这！”，贝弗利大呼小叫地冲向船舷，指向金色的海面，卡哇伊只看到水光。

“看那！”贝弗利继续喊道，又把他拉到另外的方向看海，卡哇伊只觉得彩霞真漂亮。

“这里这里！”，贝弗利还是没有放弃地晃着卡哇伊的胳膊争取他的注意力。

看看。

等等，有什么东西拍了拍水面？

深色的尾鳍？

“？”  
卡哇伊以为自己眼花的档口，贝弗利又把他扯向另一边。卡哇伊盯着水面，想再找到一些踪迹时，看到一道不明显的水纹，向前方隐去。

“我们应该把它钓上来。”，贝弗利也扯着他来到船头，因为脚滑踹到了空的鱼桶，“给我们的水底剧场招聘一条真正的人鱼！绝对，绝对比保罗乔治还能挣。”，他是真的醉了。

卡哇伊无语，还要扶着他别因为激动掉到海里，眼睛却一直盯着水面，阳光正照在这片海域，他有了一个想法。

贝弗利摇晃起来，“船怎么晃起来了？”，卡哇伊的大手稳稳地扶着他。  
“是你自己在晃。”，卡哇伊看了看手表。  
“鱼竿也晃起来了！！”，贝弗利几乎从卡哇伊手里跳脱出去了。

“是有鱼上钩了。”，卡哇伊顿了顿，靠近鱼竿。  
只有自己的那根在抖，鱼线被扯动着，像要逃跑。  
他没有犹豫很长时间就开始收线。

夕阳下的海面金光闪闪，鱼线被保罗乔治绕在了手腕上，几下拉扯后他果断又从容地被"钓"出了水面，用标准的营业笑容仰头看向船上钓鱼的人。

“穿着工作服来团建？”，卡哇伊竟然看着水里的乔治勾起了嘴角，鱼竿在他手里，鱼线绕在他的鱼身上。

“你钓上来就知道。”保罗乔治又扯起线，让鱼竿绷起一个弧度。

另一头没有松手，乔治知道自己成功了。

团建大获成功！企业氛围不止变和谐甚至开始变粉红。  
贝弗利问乔治，你怎么知道哪根钩子是他的了，你们两个的鱼竿并排放，扯到自己的多尴尬。  
乔治表示这多简单，从我认识他开始，我就换直钩了。


End file.
